


Fireworks of a midsummer night

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stablished Relationship, litle hint of Ranmasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: It was the first outing of the little family they were making.





	Fireworks of a midsummer night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a commission for @2winkly on twitter (*＾▽＾)／   
> It's based on that official art of Midorikawa and Hiroto going with Kariya to a festival!

“Do I have to wear this?”    


Kariya knocked on the open door of the room Hiroto and Midorikawa shared before going inside, with a displeased expression on his face. 

Midorikawa was sitting on the edge of the wide bed while fixing his sandals and smiled at the image in front of him: Kariya was wearing a dark green Jinbei (whom he himself choose) And trying to not look embarrassed. He got up from the bed and approached him.   
  
“You look so handsome!” said Midorikawa as he rose up and walked towards Kariya to fix a strand of disheveled hair “It really suits you”   
  
“I don’t think so…”   
  
Kariya stopped complaining when he felt a hand on his shoulders and he smelled the sweet and fruity fragrance of Midorikawa's cologne. Before he could say a thing, Hiroto got out of the bathroom, already dressed and grabbing his wristwatch from the night table at his side of the bed and he stopped himself when he saw Kariya and Midorikawa.   
  
"You two look amazing” a big smile appeared in his face “Are you excited for today, Kariya-kun?”   
  
The young boy looked down and just raised his shoulders a little, making Hiroto laugh. The three of them would be attending their first festival together that night, it was Tanabata and after a long day at work Midorikawa and Hiroto made an effort to get out early of the office so they could spend the afternoon with Kariya and then go to see the fireworks at night.   
  
Finding a jinbei in his bed surprised him when he got home from school, but Midorikawa assured him he wouldn’t be the only one wearing traditional clothes that day. Hiroto, as promised, was wearing a blue Yukata and Midorikawa an orange one. Both adults finished getting ready and Kariya stood at the door, still feeling a little awkward at the idea of being inside that room when he had been living in that house for only two months.    
  
As he tried to not look too awkward, his eyes wandered around the room until they landed on Midorikawa as he watched his reflection in a black dressing table; his skin looked soft and shiny and Kariya couldn’t take his eyes from him, then Hiroto pinched his cheek to get his attention.   
  
“If you keep looking at him that way I’m going to get angry.”   
  
Kariya got startled and stuttered some excuses, saying that he wasn’t looking at him before Midorikawa noticed the loud voices in the door.   
  
"Hiroto! Stop messing with him!” he pouted a little and Hiroto apologized with a silly smile on his face.   
  
Hiroto snapped his fingers as he remembered something and went to the closet in his side of the wide room and out of one of the drawers he pulled a red box then went straight to Midorikawa and handed it to him.    
  
Kariya didn’t hear what they said, but he saw that there was a gold bangle inside the box and Midorikawa’s surprised expression when Hiroto gave it to him. Midorikawa tried to refuse what Kariya thought was a gift, but in the end he let Hiroto put it on his wrist, then kissed his lips causing Kariya look to the other side, blushing.   
  
“Are you two ready?” he tried to remember them that he was still there.   
  
Midorikawa blushed as he really forgot Kariya was looking, he covered his lips with the tips of his fingers and shyly smiled.   
  
“I'm sorry, we're going!”   
  
They both grabbed the things they needed and left the room after Kariya, who was more quiet than usual. Both Hiroto and Midorikawa exchanged looks as they went down the stairs and got to the parking lot, Kariya was distracted with his cell phone and Hiroto cleared his throat to get his attention.   
  
“Tonight will be really exciting!” said Hiroto, with Midorikawa nodding and smiling behind him “It's been a while since we've been to a summer festival!”   
  
“You two don't go to these things?” Kariya got in the back seat of the car “The both of you look like you love this traditional stuff”   
  
“We used to go every year as kids. Then work started consuming our time, ” said Midorikawa while sitting in the passenger's seat and putting on the safe belt.   
  
“That's why we are so excited to go with you!”    
  
Kariya made a soft noise before going quiet again and Hiroto started the car. Both adults engaged in a conversation Kariya didn't try to listen because his mind was lost in the image of the city at night passing through the window. It was weird for him, who had been used to always have to go on foot everywhere, to be comfortable sitting in a really expensive car while being taken to enjoy himself for a while. It made him forget the difficult days of his past.   
  
"Have you been to this festival before?” Midorikawa looked over his shoulder at Kariya.   
  
“Not to the one in this area. I didn't celebrate Tanabata that much”   
  
“Well, looks like we should come every year, ” said Hiroto, with his eyes on the road. “Do you like the idea?”   
  
“... Yeah, sounds good.”   
  
Kariya went back to look through the window, ignoring how his heart beat faster at the idea of being able to do this more than just once. Hiroto parked the car on the parking lot close to the street where the festival was being held. While getting out of the car and walking towards the crowd, Kariya couldn't avoid seeing all the people walking towards the shiny square, everyone dressed in beautiful kimonos and yukatas, kids eating sweets and playing at the different stands. The lights and colors that surrounded him made him feel a new level of excitement he wasn't used to.

“What do you want to do first?” Hiroto's voice made him go back to earth.

“I don't have anything in mind”

“Do you want to eat?” Midorikawa lowered his head to see him in the eyes.

“Not really. I just want to watch”

Kariya walked towards some stands, looking at all the things they were selling. Before Hiroto could follow him, Midorikawa took him by the wrist.

“Is there a problem?”

“Are we forcing it too much?” he frowned a little.

Hiroto understood what was bothering him. It was not that long ago that they decided to take care of Kariya, asking him to move in with them from the orphanage. Kariya accepted, and he looked as if they were giving him the thing he wanted the most, a home. Yet it was not an easy task to raise a grown kid who was doing his best to acclimate himself to all the drastic changes.

“You think we are forcing it?” Hiroto for closer to Midorikawa and saw how the lines on his forehead softened.

“I don't think he feels completely comfortable with us, ” he quickly glanced at Kariya, who was looking at a mask stand, to see where he was. “Maybe we took him in too soon.”

“But you were the one that wanted him to move in”

“And I still want it! But I want him to feel good. To feel safe” the hand that was free went to his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose “ Am I making myself clear?”

“You are. Also, you're thinking too much” Hiroto's free hand went to cup the tanned and round cheek in front of him “Just be yourself. I'm sure he couldn't avoid liking you if you act like yourself. I couldn't”

That last comment gave Midorikawa a reason to blush as he gently pushed Hiroto's arm, making him laugh at his way to try and hide his embarrassment. Even with years of being together, they managed to make the other feel flustered with the most minimum things. Hiroto kept seeing him as he fixed some hairs that had fallen out of his bun behind his ear, and the golden bangle around his thin wrist.

“Did you like your gift?”

Midorikawa stopped fixing his hair, not understanding what was he talking about, until he noticed again the height in his left wrist.

“Yes, I love it, but you should stop with the spontaneous gifts,” said he before sighing “You just like to spend money”

“On you”

Midorikawa pouted and looked the other way, making Hiroto smile and left a quick kiss on his cheek before interlacing their fingers together. Kariya kept moving and so did them, to not lose him. 

The summer night was not as hot as they thought it would be, it was warm, and a pleasant breeze ruffled Kariya’s hair every now and then. He didn’t mind his hair getting messy, but he didn’t complain when he felt Midorikawa’s fingers fixing his bangs every single time. It was a nice feeling, the touch of someone caring for him, but every time he felt like he should say a thing, the words got caught in his throat. The night passed as the three of them walked around the festival, seeing all the things it had to offer, they approached the bamboo trees and the three of them hanged their wishes. Kariya was the one that took the longest to hang his wish, as he did not know what to wish for. He wrote three simple words and hanged the wish on the bamboo before going back to the street. 

Hiroto stopped the conversation he had with Midorikawa when he saw Kariya looking at a stand, a food stand. Kariya’s eyes glowed as he saw the food and Hiroto pushed his back until they were on the line.

“It’s already time for you to eat something”

“But I’m really not hungry…”

His stomach growled and he ignored Hiroto’s laugh, being too embarrassed to even see how Midorikawa scolded him.

When they were already there, Hiroto let him ask whatever he wanted, he found himself too shy to say a thing and Hiroto noticed his eyes in the grilled squid in front of him, he asked him if he wanted it, to what Kariya nodded hastily.

Hiroto paid for the food while Midorikawa grabbed the plate with the squid and handed it to Kariya. It was comforting to see how Kariya timidly smiled at him when he gave him the food, that pinkish blush on the boy’s cheeks made his worries about if he was taking things too fast go away. As they walked at the street Hiroto asked them to wait for him and disappeared, then appeared with his wallet in one hand and a candied apple on the other which he handed to Kariya.

“You can’t just not eat one of these when going to a festival”

“... Thanks for the food”

He tried to hide his face before turning around and try to find a place to sit and eat. Hiroto put his wallet inside the belt of his yukata and exchanged looks with Midorikawa who mouthed a soft “good work” before smiling. Hiroto didn’t think twice to grab his hand again. They found a bench at the sides of the square, illuminated by the street lanterns, Kariya sat and he Midorikawa held his candy apple so he could eat.

“Aren’t you two going to eat too?”

“I’m still full from lunch,” Hiroto sat next to him and laid on the bench “Now eat”

He took a bite and before he knew it, he finished the whole squid, it was delicious, and he couldn’t avoid smiling after finishing it. Midorikawa took the plate and threw it into the garbage can beside the bench before unwrapping the apple and giving it to Kariya. His eyes went wide before the bright red apple in front of him and he licked it first, he loved the sweetness so he took a big bite.

“Is it good?” asked Midorikawa

“Really good!” his eyes shone “This is my first time eating one of these apples!”

Suddenly, Midorikawa got speechless and saw Hiroto who had the same dumbfounded look on his face, then they laid his gazes on Kariya, sitting between them and enjoying his candy, who did not pay attention to the eyes on him. The thought of a kid that didn’t know the taste of a candied apple made Midorikawa think about how rough things must have been for him before he got to the orphanage. Hiroto notices it and put his hand behind Kariya, over the back of the bench, and pulled the soft fabric of Midorikawa’s yukata. Midorikawa looked over at him and they understood each other with one a look. Midorikawa cleared his throat and Kariya, still eating his apple, put his eyes on him.

“You should have told me! I know how to make them”

“For real?!”

“Yeah! it's really easy, and we could make them with other flavors,” he put his hand on his chin a looked at the sky as he tried to remember “Also, I think we have a cotton candy machine somewhere in the house” 

“Really?!” Kariya’s eyes light up.

They, in fact, did not have a cotton candy machine, Midorikawa just said it to keep seeing Kariya's enthusiastic expression, but he knew that after hearing Kariya’s cheerful tone, Hiroto would go and buy one the next day, then hide it somewhere in the kitchen. Midorikawa looked at him, and he was on his phone, looking of stores that sold cotton candy maker. Kariya finished his apple and when he was about to say a thing, his phone vibrated, it was a text so he wanted to ignore it, but when he saw the name displayed on the screen he couldn’t avoid blushing and rising up rather quickly, startling Midorikawa.

“This is something about a project I’ll do with… Tenma-kun” he hesitated and Midorikawa saw through him “So I have to answer”

“Don’t worry, we’ll wait here”

Kariya lowered his head a little and went to the fountain in the middle of the square, sat beside a couple and a dog drinking the fountain's water, some kids were playing soccer in front of him and he started typing on his phone. Midorikawa kept his eyes on him so he didn't mind Hiroto getting closer to him and put an arm behind his back.

“Kariya-kun looks really happy. Maybe he was a little bit grumpy because he was hungry” said Hiroto before turning his head to see Midorikawa

“Yeah, I do get angry when I’m hungry too” Midorikawa put his hand on his chin.

“I already ordered a cotton candy maker. It’ll go to the office tomorrow at midday”

“Sorry about that,” He looked apologetic "I couldn't stop bluffing”

“I don’t mind. I knew you wanted one of those since we were kids”

And indeed he did, a cotton candy machine sounded like a dream when he was ten years old.

“Still, I can’t forget what he said…” he looked at his hands with a gloomy look.

“I know how you feel, and even if Kariya had some hard moments in the past, we are here to give him a better future” Hiroto got closer to him, putting his hand around his shoulders and bringing closer to hug him.

“Well, the ones worthy of sweets are the ones that have tasted bitters” he felt the weight on his shoulders disappear and looked Hiroto with a bright smile.

The way Midorikawa cheered himself up made Hiroto’s heart beat faster. He squeezed the shoulder in his hand and returned the smile. Kariya got back after some minutes and sat next to Midorikawa, he didn't want to break the hug between him and Hiroto.

“Are you ready with your work?” asked Ryuuji

“What work?” Kariya’s eyes were wandering over the square before he heard himself “ Ah! Yes, the work! I talked with…. Nishizono-kun already!”

Midorikawa kept watching at him and decided not to correct him when he said the wrong name. Kariya's behavior has been rather unusual the last few days and it caught his attention, suddenly he had been paying more attention to his phone at home, and not to play games like he used to. At the beginning he felt worried, but he knew it was not a good idea to just ask who was he talking to. Lucky for him, Hiroto was a little bit more dense.

One night, while eating dinner, he directly asked him who he texted so much, and Kariya blurted “Kirino-senpai” without taking his eyes from the screen. When he heard himself, he put his phone down and kept eating, with a blush that showed how flustered he was.

“And what is this project about?”

“.... Science stuff…”

Midorikawa looked back at Hiroto who raised an eyebrow, but before he could say a thing to Kariya, the people started gathering in the plaza. The fireworks would start soon.

The three of them went into the crowd, the lights of the street slowly went off and Midorikawa felt how Kariya grabbed the skirt of his yukata. There was an obvious tint of red in the point of his ears and Midorikawa didn't say a thing. He couldn't understand how Hiroto would like to tease the boy when he was so adorable while being embarrassed for the most simple things, like being scared of the dark and wanting to be close to them.

The sound of an explosion made Kariya jump as he looked up at the dark sky that in just seconds was filled with colors. More fireworks started coloring the black canvas full of star and Kariya found himself lost in the brilliant show in front of him.

“He looks like he loves it” Hiroto approached Midorikawa and whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

“It was a good idea to bring him today,” he got his face closer to Hiroto's “Thank you”

A soft smile got plastered on his face and he swears he heard Hiroto sighs before he leaned on him to kiss him. A soft touch of lips that wasn't as short as the ones they tend to share multiple times in the day. Hiroto cupped one of Midorikawa’s cheeks before caressing it with his thumb.

The fireworks kept going on, making the starry sky shine even more and Kariya looked behind himself for a moment to tell them something, he caught them in the middle of the kiss and gasped in surprise, so loud that made them separate.

“Kariya-kun!” Midorikawa pushed Hiroto by the chest and covered his lips, “I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that!”

Hiroto smiled a little embarrassed and Midorikawa wanted to dig a hole a die in it. He was sure that having this shows of affection in front of him would only make him uncomfortable, yet he let himself go loose and started acting like a teenager in love. It was mainly Hiroto's fault.

“... Don't worry, I don't mind,” his cheeks were burning red, yet his expression was calm “ I know you guys are a couple so it's just question of getting used to it. It might not be so fast because my parents didn't kiss or did that stuff…”

Kariya heard what he had said and turned around to see the fireworks again. It was impossible for Midorikawa to not hear the melancholic tone when he said that, and it was clear to him that Kariya did not think it was gross for them to kiss or hug each other in front of him, but that in his life he maybe never saw his parents doing it, or worse, they never kissed or hugged him.

The deep frown between his eyebrows and how his mouth was pressed into a line made Hiroto laugh. He approached his ear again and whispered a plan.

Midorikawa looked at him disconcerted and a little bit worried about doing what he asked him.

“It will be fun!” He whispered again

Both adults crouched to the sides of Kariya and without hesitation, they both kissed his cheeks. It was quick, Kariya didn't understand what happened until he saw Hiroto and Midorikawa smiling at him. The kid was speechless, he went pale for a moment before having the blood going all the way to his head and his whole body blushing. He stuttered for a minute before choking in his own words and Hiroto couldn't avoid laughing out loud.

“Why did you do that?!” He wasn't angry, but surprised.

“You were so distracted, I had to take the chance” said Hiroto with a pleased smile on his face

“Didn't you like it?” said Midorikawa with a worried expression

Kariya was about to get angry at the prank Hiroto had played on him, but he couldn't say he hated it, least with Midorikawa giving the worried puppy eyes. He instantly planned his revenge.

“I didn't… But I preferred Midorikawa-san kiss a lot more” Kariya smiled while looking anywhere that wasn’t the surprised adults in front of him.

With only saying those words, he made Midorikawa smile before going down and hugging him, finally feeling that he was allowed to be that close. Kariya was tense for a moment, but accepted the hug and inhaled the fruity smell of his body and snuggled against his soft hair and skin. 

When he looked up at Hiroto he smiled at him while cuddling up even more in the junction between Midorikawa’s neck and shoulder, making the man frown. 

Kariya never saw Hiroto angry, he could even say he was the calmest person he has ever met, unable to actually get mad for small things, but he had a little detail that could break his whole "nice guy" facade: he was terribly jealous. Not too jealous to make Midorikawa uncomfortable or angry, but enough to have a tick under his left eye as he smiled when Kariya kept showing off.

Kariya enjoyed that hug and even felt a little bit of sadness when Midorikawa broke the hug. He got his hair fixed again by him before gazing up at the fireworks who had not stopped adorning the sky. As Midorikawa was distracted, Hiroto ruffled Kariya’s hair, the boy stuck out his tongue at him. When the fireworks stopped Hiroto looked at his wristwatch and took Midorikawa’s hand.

“It’s almost nine, you two want to eat something?”

“I’ll like noodles!” said Kariya

“That’s a great idea. The Rai Rai Ken is still open at this hour,” Midorikawa smiled at the idea of noodles before going home “We could eat there”

The three of them went to the parking lot and in the way, Midorikawa rested his free hand in Kariya’s shoulder, who were not as tense as some hours ago. Hiroto took the chance of a comfortable silence to speak.

“Did you like the festival, Kariya-kun?” 

“It was fun. The fireworks were cool, I guess” He scratched his face, hiding his obvious excitement for the night.

“You know what makes fireworks even cooler? Seeing them with the people you care about!” said Midorikawa while squeezing both Hiroto’s hand and Kariya’s shoulder. 

“It was fun coming to the festival with our friends from the orphanage,” while talking, Hiroto reminisced of the memories of his teenage days. “You should come with your friends one day” 

“Maybe Kirino-kun, for a start” said Midorikawa, cheerfully.

Kariya stopped, feeling cold sweat on his neck and both adults did it too. Hiroto held a laugh and Midorikawa didn’t understand why Kariya looked so embarrassed, then his eyes went wide when he realized what kind of friend Kirino was and he accompanied Kariya by blushing too. Hiroto didn't avoid laughing at them.

“I thought I would be the one to tease him about that Ryuuji!” said Hiroto, trying to hide his laugh “You won me in this one!”

Now Midorikawa did hit him hard in the arm.

“No I-! It was-! I’m sorry!” Midorikawa covered his face in shame.

Kariya pressed his lips, then took a deep breath before brushing his embarrassment under the rug.

“Can we forget about it and go eat?” 

The way Kariya rolled his eyes and went straight to the car managed to stop Hiroto’s laughing attack, maybe he messed with him a little too much, but Kariya turned around and waved at them, with a softer expression than before. They didn’t talk about that subject on the restaurant, but about how much they enjoyed that night over a steaming bowl of noodles.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
